The Cold Knight
by Wanderer3000
Summary: The Jedi Exile and her companions encounter a mysterious warrior that was given a vision of a great threat arising from the shadows. Providing him with a vision of the Exile who would have a role in stopping it, he seeks her out hoping that their combined efforts can stop it. What role will he play in the events to come? Can his presence be enough to change whats yet to come?


Author: Don't hate. I know I'm not good. Don't expect you to love it immediately, or at all. Just give me criticism and how I can make improvements.

Meaning of texts:

Regular Text

"Speech"

_Thoughts _

**Deep and intimidating voice**

(Narration within speech/"Spoken in different language")

I do not own the **Star Wars** movies or games. This is just for fun!

* * *

Prologue 

Long time ago in a galaxy far far away…

The Republic is on the verge of collapse after its previous conflict with the Sith Empire and struggle to maintain order in the galaxy. The redeemed Jedi and former Sith Lord, Revan, has been missing for five years and has yet to be seen. The Jedi have been all but exterminated by the new mysterious Sith Lords that attack form the shadows. Only a handful of Jedi still survive and are now hiding across the galaxy waiting for the time to reveal themselves.

The last known Jedi, also known as the "Exile", and a ragtag band of misfits travel the galaxy to search for surviving Jedi masters and bring the fight to the sith. During the trip to Nar Shadaw, the Exile was kidnapped by Goto, the illusive leader of the Exchange syndicate, and is now being held prisoner by the crime lord who wishes to use her to stabilize the galaxy for his own agenda.

While the Exile's group fight through bounty hunters on Nar Shadaa, a mysterious stranger has smuggled himself onto the ship transporting the Exile to Goto's private yacht, with the intention of finding the Exile himself…

* * *

Narrator

Above the crime world of Nar Shadaa, a cloaked ship circles the planet undetected. It is gray, narrow, and has two arms on the front sides of the ship. It is currently chasing an old red and white smuggler ship that eventually comes to a halt as the bigger ship closes in on it and brings it to its right and begins to dock the ship to its airlock.

Within the brig area of the ship, 4 spear shaped droids surround a woman conversing with a hologram of a man. The woman has brown hair, light skin, and brown eyes. She is 5 ft 7 and wearing a combination of silver combat armor and brown robes, a drifter style look to it. She has been conversion with a hologram display of the Exchange leader Goto for several minutes. The hologram shows a bald man with a full bear converting his face and wearing high-class clothing.

He has explained to her how he wishes to save the republic and needs her to help keep the Jedi and Sith from destroying he Republic, his reasons for wanting it protected are still not clear but its apparent that he has some stake in the fate of the republic and is willing to do anything to preserve it.

* * *

Exile

Goto: "Ah, well, there is where we are at cross-purposes. I cannot set you free."

Goto's words further surprised, confused and irritated the Exile as she was so sure that the crime boss would be willing to come to a compromise with her.

Goto (emotionless tone): "You have a tendency to cause dangerous repercussions wherever you go, and I would rather keep them to a minimum. The galaxy really is a fragile place right now."

The Exile is slightly irritated at the assumption that she causes trouble wherever she goes. She had no control over what happened as the Paragus mining station. She was being stalked by an undead Sith lord that was hellbent on killing her. She has done nothing but good since then, helping Telos station security, and even tearing down Goto and Vanquish hold over the human refugees and convincing the Republic war veterans to help protect the refugees_._

Goto: "I am a businessman. The republic needs stability to survive, prosper- and grow. Whether it is led by the Sith or supported by the Jedi is of no consequence to me.'

Before the Exile could remark she was startled by the sound of alarms going off all over the bridge. She instinctively reached for her lightsaber even though it was no longer on her person. She made a mental note to find it later once she got out of this ship.

Exile (surprised and confused) "What is that alarm?"

Goto (still emotionless): "It is the proximity alarm. We are under attack. Somehow, your allies have found you. Unexpected."

The Exile smirked slightly at the news of her friends coming to help her. Exile thoughts (Amsusingly): _Although, friends might not be the word for some of them. _T3, and BaoDur are friends, no doubt. Atton would call himself a reluctant participant but she would like to consider him a friend. The Handmaiden has no ill will against her unlike Atris, but they probably aren't friends just yet, but they have mutual respect. Visas is an enigma, but she has sworn to follow the exile and 'lay down my life for you' as she likes to say, even though the Exile is uncomfortable with how willing she is to die for her. HK is…well she is not sure what to think about him, but he doesn't want to kill her, so that's something…right? Krea is the exiles mentor and has gone to great lengths to save the exiles life, she even lost her hand fending off Darth Sion to protect the Exile.

Goto: "You will remain here, under guard. I must see to the defenses of my ship."

Goto's hologram cut off after that and left the Exile waiting for possible rescue. She tried to move around the room but the moment she took a step she collapsed to one knee grunting in discomfort. She felt burning pain all over and felt woozy in the head. The droids responded and got closer with their blasters ready to incapacitate her even further.

Exile thoughts: "_UGGH Damn it."_

She was still hurt from the trap back at the cantina, she can still fell the burns from the electric shock. And Goto most likely drugged her, so she couldn't fight through it.

Exile_: "Great so now I am completely at his mercy, I really hope th…wait what is this presence I'm sensing."_

She was interrupted from her thoughts by a presence through the force…it wasn't her companions, she sensed them as well but this one was different…it was shrouded in the dark side. She couldn't tell who it was, but she knew it could possibly be a Sith.

Exile: "_Could it be Sion? How could he have found me so soon? And how did he manage to track down Goto, was he really that determined to find me…wait, this feeling…"_

She shifts in discomfort with the droids watching her every move. She shudders and cover herself with her arms as if she felt a chill spread through-out her entire being.

Exile_: I feel so…this presence…it feels so…Cold. _

For the first time in a long time she felt FEAR. Sion's presence alone was shocking. But this being sent waves of uncontrollable fear throughout her as she felt the cold presence. As the exile reached out further to feel this being, she heard a noose accompany it she couldn't make it out, but it sounded ominous.

Exile: _It almost sounds…mechanical?_

She could feel it getting closer with each second passing by. The Exile's eyes widened.

Exile: _And its coming…for me!_

In all her years she never felt like running away so badly, not since…not since Malachor. She had no idea what she would do when it gets her. Exile: _I don't even have my lightsaber with me!_ She couldn't even defend herself anyway. But her thoughts were interrupted by an explosion that rocked the ship. And before she knew it the doors opened after what seemed like years since Goto left her alone.

It wasn't the cold presence, but it was the last thing she expected or wanted to see now. Bounty Hunters. The family of Durus bounty hunters to be precise, the Zhug family.

Zhug hunter in alien language: ("The Zhug family scour the galaxy for the Jedi…and we find her here already in Goto's possession…how irritating")

Exile thoughts: "_Seriously!? More Bounty hunters!? NOW!?"_

The Exile was not in the mode for these guys and needed to get away before the bigger threat got here, she could feel it quickening its pace to get to her.

Zhug: ("It seems we will have not matter in a matter of moments the Hutt will arrive to eradicate this ship and Goto with it I suppose we will have to do with the pleasure of killing you ourselves Jedi")

The four guard droids responded by immediately firing at the trio of bounty hunters. Fatally shooing one while the other two returned fire and destroyed one of the droids on her left. The Exile decided to not wait and see who would claim her as their prize and began to focus the force into her legs, she may be struggling to move but she needed to get out of there and she was desperate to escape the cold presence.

Exile thoughts: _Well…it's now or never. _

The next droid fell, and she stood up and sprinted at inhuman speed and passed by the fight as nothing but a blur to the hunters and the droids.

Narrator:

Eventually the droids were destroyed and only one Zhug was left standing. He looked toward the exit and alerted his fellow Zhug's of the Jedi loose on the yatch.

Exile:

Back with the Exile, she was staring to slow down as the burst of energy she felt quickly dissipated as the drugs and injuries slowed her down. Exile:_ No, not now! I got to make it to the others, got to get off this ship before this thing kills us!_ Sadly, she collapsed again painting and down on both knees with her hands on the ground keeping her from falling face first on the floor. She tried to heal herself through the force, but she couldn't concentrate in this state. Now she knows why Goto didn't bother to restrain her, he already insured that she could not escape and made it pointless to fight.

She managed to make it to a door at the end of the hall and could see what looked like the bridge. If she could just pick herself up, she could…

She soon heard footsteps approaching from behind and spotted ten Zhug hunters approaching from behind her.

Exile: Not good…

She turned back and saw three Zhug were already in the bridge and approached her as well. Exile: _This is not good. Wait why can't I fell the cold anymore it could have just vanished?_ The leader of the ten behind her approached with his blaster in hand, his darker clothing was like the one the led the brig team, it was the same guy.

Zhug with sadistic smile: ("I was almost excited, it looked like you would put up a fight (smile turned to a disgusted frown) but now look at you PATHETIC!")

The Exile was trapped but refused to show defeat on her face and give him the satisfaction but before anyone said or did any thing else…the lights went out and everything went dark.

* * *

GO-TO

GO-TO left the bridge the moment the Zhug made their appearance and decided now was the time to initiate the detonation sequence so information would not fall to the Hutt or to anyone who would use his information against him.

GO-TO: Annoying but a minor setback.

GO-TO make his way to the Ebon Hawk and stowed away on the ship while the Exile's companions were out either defending the ship from the hunters or scouring the yacht in search for the Jedi. He calculated that their chance of escaping was high and could use their ability to hide and travel to rebuild his operation in secret.

Now that he was safely secured on the ship, the crime droid connected to the yacht's security feed to monitor the progress of the Jedi and her compatriots. The companions were fighting off the little Gano hunters. The Twin Sun sisters were making their way further into the ship to search for the "Beautiful Jedi" as they called her. He saw the Jedi surrounded by Zhugs.

GO-TO: It appears I miscalculated and gave her too much sedatives.

He than realized that the lights were going out and the hallways became pitch black. Only emergency red lights from the bridge partially illuminated the hallway, so only the outlines of the Jedi and hunters could be made out. GO-TO decided to replay the recordings from minutes ago to search for the problem that occurred. He thought it was when the Jedi's companions entered but they had not made much progress to tamper with he ships systems yet. Eventually he stumbled upon a figure shrouded in the shadows of the engine room. The droids attending to the engines were crushed and smashed against a wall by an unknown force. The shrouded figure had his right hand extended.

GO-TO: Another Jedi? Curious. How did you get onboard?

The droid computed the possibility that his was the Jedi that was hiding on Nar Shadaa and has come to rescue their fellow Jedi, but its outline appearance did not match the description. Scans revealed it to be armored.

As security droids made their way to the room. The feed showed the back of the figure as is ignited a lightsaber…a crimson blade.

GO-TO: A Sith?

GO-TO knew of the possible Sith assassin accompanying the Jedi but this could not have been her and it most likely did not come from the Ebon Hawk. GO-T0 extrapolated that the Sith stowed away one the ship that transported the exile to his yacht, but scans showed no other life forms other than the exile and the droids accompanying her.

GO-TO: How did I not detect you sooner?

GO-TO watched as the figure cut through the droids and made his way down the halls cutting down all GO-TO's security droids who stood in his way. Eventually the lights were out, leading the droid to suspect that the Sith hacked into the ships systems and managed to mask itself from the security droids and cameras, and only made itself know as the Jedi's companions stared to cause a disturbance. GO-TO listen to the mechanical noise that followed the Sith as he made its way to the Jedi.

GO-TO: Interesting.

* * *

Kreia

HK-47: "Request- DIE MEATBAGS"

The Assassin Machine yelled as it blasted the insect hunters.

The former Jedi Master/former Sith Lord deflected blaster fire from the insect hunters alongside the droids, and the Handmaiden as the Red-headed bounty hunter lead the Fool, the Alien and Assassin to the Exile.

Kreia force pushed a hunter into the wall when a disturbance in the force hit her like a whirlwind. She fell to one knee for a moment but regained her sense to push a hunter into a comrade. The Droid blasted one that tried to sneak up on her and the Handmaiden stood by her to make sure she was alright but Kreia dismissed the Handmaidens concern and continued fighting.

Kreia could sense the dread from the other force sensitives of the group. While they are not as strong in the force since they have no Jedi or Sith training, other than the Sith assassin, even they could feel the presence that appeared out of nowhere.

Kreia: "_This sense of dread, this anger…pain. But its not Sion it's something shrouded in the dark side and the shroud blocks my attempts to read the presence. It's not a wound in the force as the exile. All I feel when reaching out to it is…cold._"

* * *

Exile

Red emergency lights came from inside the bridge and the only other source of light was the stars from the windows of the bridge illuminate the end of the hallway, but it left the rested shrouded in darkness. The hunters mutter to each other, they were confused, and the Exile could sense they were nervous.

The Exile shuttered as the feeling returned. Exile (muttered quietly with fear in her voice): "The cold…" Then the sound of heavy-thudded footsteps approaching from the hall got everyone's attention. The hunters in front pointed their blasters while the leader and three near the bridge stared in confusion. Another sound followed.

**KHOUUUH PUUUHRR…KHOUUUH PUUUHRR… KHOUUUH PUUUHRR…**

A chill went down the spines of the Exile and the hunters.

Exile: _Is…is that…breathing?_

**KHOUUUH PUUUHRR…KHOUUUH PUUUHRR…KHOUUUH PUUUHRR…**

The sound of a lightsaber ignited, and a crimson red blade appeared and illuminated a large black figure standing in front of the group.

The Exiles eyes widen, and jaw hanged open at the sight of the black figure. The being was covered head to toe in what looked like heavy warrior armor. Black robes were mixed into the armor, most likely Sith robes. Its belt had packs of what looked like electronic equipment and a second saber hilt on its left hip. Located in the middle of its chest was what looked like a panel of buttons and displays. Its shoulders were covered with a cape that surrounded the form of the figure. What frightened the exile was its face…its face was covered in a mask and helmet that was reminiscent of an ancient Sith war droid. The faceplate was like a skull's face with a triangular mouth and large round eyes. The samurai-shaped helmet covered the eyes in a way that made it look like it had an angry glare. The ominous breathing came from it as air was sucked in and out from vents under the chin. The Cold was coming from it.

The Exiles mind was flooding with terror and questions. She could feel the being, it was a living thing under that mask. All she could think was (Exile): _W…what are you?_

The hunters shouted at the being and began firing at it…Big mistake. (Que the Imperial March music)

The being deflected the blaster shots from left to right with its lightsaber as it marched closer to the group. It reflected two shots back and it hit the two front hunters dead center in their chests and they fell dead. Next it reached out with its left hand and with the force it yanked one of the hunters and slammed him into the ceiling where he was unable to move while the hunters in front continued to fire as they backed away in shock and fear.

The Exile stared in shock as it marched closer…closer to her. She yelped in pain as the Zhug leader yanked her hair and forced her to her feet. And began to drag her to the bridge with the three hunters at the entrance covering him. The Exile struggled to break his grasp but looked back as she felt a surge of anger radiate from the figure at the exact moment she was yanked up, almost as if responding to her being hurt.

As the figure passed the trapped hunter on the ceiling, it slashed the waist of the hunter, who then shouted in pain as he died. And then what further shocked the exile, the being caught a blaster fire in its left hand and it somehow bounced back and hit the next hunter in front of him than continued to catch blaster fire in its hand until it used the force to yank the blasters out of the hands of five hunters in front. And it began to cut down the helpless hunters.

The Exile stared wide-eyed with disbelief as she was forced onto the bridge and the remaining four hunters closed the door but left two hunters trapped with the figure. They shouted for help.

The Exile heard one choking and being slammed into the wall with a sickening crunch of bones breaking. The other slamming his fist on the door begging for help until the crimson blade pierced the door. The Exile could feel the being use the force to open the door and the blade continue to cut it as it opened. Next the Exile could see the figure had impaled the hunter and the body fell as it focused on the three other hunters between her and the leader.

The being continued to march as the hunters fired and was close enough that it slashed at two of them. Killing once with a slash across the chest and wounding the other who fell to the ground. The wounded tried to desperately crawl away from the being as the third hunter was pulled up into the air as the being force chocked him and threw him into the wall on its right, the sound of bones breaking followed. The being finished the wounded hunter by decapitating him.

The Exile flinched as the severed head skid across the room but couldn't look away as the leader has her hair in a fist and held her in front as he used her as a human shield and fired at the being, who absorbed the blasts into his hand and eventually curled its figures ad reached out with the force around the leader's neck and began to choke the final Zhug to the point where he released the Exile and she collapsed to the ground as the leader continued to choke.

The Exile laid on her rear as her hands supported her upper body up and her legs sprawled on the ground as she looked up and froze as the figure stood in front of her and towered over her like a predator trapping its prey.

She never took her eyes off the armored being as she heard the leader collapse to his knees struggling for breath and she flinched as she heard the sickening crunch of his neck being crunched and dropping to the floor.

**KHOUUUH PUUUHRR…KHOUUUH PUUUHRR… KHOUUUH PUUUHRR…**

The Exile continued to stare up at the armored being whose ominous breathing continued. For a small moment she took her eyes off him and noticed the lightsaber on its belt, and her eyes widened in disbelief yet again as she recognized the double-bladed saber.

Exile_: MY LIGHTSABER?! HOW DID IT GET MY LIGHTSABER?!_

Speaking of saber, she noticed it (she could not tell if it was male or female since it was covered in full armor) deactivated its red saber and began to outstretch its left hand.

Her heart stopped as she waited for the being to use the force to choke her as well. The time it took to reach out felt like an eternity to her as time seemed to slow down. Eventually, the hand stopped in front of her face…

But nothing happened. It left it hand out to her and did nothing. This confused her, she did not understand what it was trying to do.

_Exile: Is it attacking? _

**KHOUUUH PUUUHRR…KHOUUUH PUUUHRR… KHOUUUH PUUUHRR…**

She soon felt the anger irradiating from it beginning to dissipate, and shockingly, she could sense the light side of the force staring to flow through the being and balancing out the dark side within. Eventually she was left feeling the light and dark within the being flowing in perfect harmony, as if they are at peace with each other. Exile: _Wait…what…_

Deep Baritone voice: **Come with me, more will be here soon.**

* * *

I know its short. I'm just giving you guys a taste. I'm still not sure about how I'm going to portray Vader, or how his or the others dialogue will go. The Cold is a reference to Star Wars Rebels. Ezra and Kanan kept describing his presence as "the cold", figure it be good for a title and a way to describe him to the others.

Story: This Vader is from after the Return of the Jedi. I'll explain how he got in the KOTOR universe later. I haven't decided if he is the Disney cannon or the Legends canon Vader. Being after the movies will give me some free reign to determine his personalty, but I will try my best to make him sound like a former Sith who still seeks to redeem himself but occasionally uses both side of the force, and has a belief system that is in between Jedi and Sith beliefs.


End file.
